Fires in Paris
What is going on? All firefighters of Paris have been alerted. The calls are coming from different ends of the city. There are hotbeds of fire event in the Manor. Nobody can call the causes of the fires. And this firefighter Walt. He is looking for a mysterious incendiary. Though Walt is a bit weird firefighter; he needs very specific ingredients for his work. I wonder why? Extinguishing Maching Butler Alfred: Firefighter Walt has said that there's still danger of a sudden fire in our house. He can help us if any of us makes an Extinguishing Machine. I don't know what the thing is, but Walt is ready to help. *Get 3 Thunder Firecracker from Firefighter Walt *Get 3 Fire Rocket from Firefighter Walt *Assemble the Extinguishing Machine Butler Alfred: A fire extinguishing machine seemed to me to look somehow different. This thing looks like some magical mechanism. Let Melissa have a look at it! Caliph's Seal Melissa: Now Walt is trying to track down and catch the Ifrit in the Manor. After that, the firefighter will try to return home with the catch. And he's insisting that by this time the magic seal will have been ready. *Get 3 Earth Symbol from Firefighter Walt *Get 3 Sun Symbol from Firefighter Walt *Assemble the Caliph's Seal. Melissa: You've created a magic seal which will lock the door to the underworld, where the ifrits dwell. And then firefighter Walt and his companions will be able to return to their usual work - fires. Trap for an Ifrit Butler Alfred: We need to catch the ifrit hiding in the Manor. To do it we'll have to make a trap. I think the firefighter Walt will give us bait. When the ifrit is trapped, you may not be afraid of fire. *Get 3 Lump of Coal from Firefighter Walt. *Get 3 Combustible Oil from Firefighter Walt. *Assemble the Trap for an Ifrit. Butler Alfred: Well done! I hope we won't have to wait long and soon the ifrit will get into our trap. Then we'll give it to Walt, and let the firefighters think what to do with it. A Live Seed Melissa: I asked whether Walt knew what the ifrits wanted. He replied that the fire demons were going to turn the people's world to a flaming hell to feel at home. By all means, find the seed of a Fireplant. It will come in handy. *Get 15 Seed of Fireplant from Firefighter Walt. Melissa: A Fireplant is a very rare plant. Amazing properites are attributed to it, but nobody could check out these legends. And we have such a possibility - a Fireplant will take us through the ifrit's portal. Warm Earth Melissa: Do you know how Walt has ended up here? He was pursuing an ifrit. Escaping, it created a portal and ended up here. Walt followed the ifrit, not knowing where he would come. Plant the seed of the Fireplant in suitable soil to make the same route in the opposite direction. *Get 20 Ash Soil from Firefighter Walt at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Once the Seed of Fireplant is in suitable soil, it produces roots and a strong sprout in a few minutes. According to the legend, this plant was given to people as a protection against genies. Today it will open the ifrits' portal for us. Following the Firefighters Melissa: Of course, I can't know exactly if the ancient legends written in Arabic tell the truth. But you have the opportunity to test them out. Just grow a flower of a Fireplant and see what will happen. *Get 3 Extract of Evening Dew from Firefighter Walt *Get 3 Magic Mineral from Firefighter Walt *Assemble the Flower of Fireplant. Melissa: Not so long ago, I thought we would just send Walt home - and our adventure would come to an end. But once the firefighter told us about ifrit's plans. I've decided that we'll have to follow Walt to save the Earth from the destruction of fire. The Defeat Melissa: In the ifrits' and firefighters' war, people don't always win. It seems ifrits have occupied the Fire Station and put a dragon there taken from their underground kingdom. It's time to help the firefighters. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Ardento. *Explore the Fire Station. (see there for further quests). Melissa: It is very good that you have defeated the dragon! If the ifrits conquer the firefighter, the Earth will be in great danger. Magic fire will turn into a burning hell where ifrits will feel like a duck to water. Reward: Firefighter's Chest It contains: * 80 , 50 * 10 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 3 , 5 * 2 * 2 Handful of Pearls * Trophy "Fire Station" * 10,000 * 2000 * 5